Fallen Angels
by CheyenneTheBlackButler-1D4eves
Summary: ok, this is my version of maximum ride in a characters p.o.v that I made up her name is Amy and she is Fang's sister and all the other orignal characters are still in there plzzz read and review. Trust me its way better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

**Ok, thank you those people who acually decided to click on my story, the summary might not tell much so this is what My Version of Maximum Ride is about.**

**This is Maximum Ride:The Angel Experiment in my version, in a character I made up point of veiw.**

**Yes, there is still Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and all them,**

**but its just in my characters point of view.**

**Amy is Fang's sister she escaped with them, and like Fang she is quiet and mysterious and has a passion for music that only Nudge knows about, and every since they got out of the school Iggy has been trying to make a move on her.**

**So here it goes one Chp. at a time from the beginning ,my Version of Maximum Ride in Amy's p.o.v.**

**P.S I do not own Maximum Ride, J.P does.**

**- Cheyenne**

Prologue

Amy's p.o.v ( Just putting it down in cause you forget)

Congraatulations.

The fact that you are reading this right now means that you have took another giant leap closer to surviving till your next birthday.

Yes, you. Sitting at your computer scrolling down these pages.

Do not and I repeat do not.

Walk away from these computer, your life could depend on it.

This is my story, the story of my family, but it could easily become your story to.

We all in this together, trust me on that.

To tell you the truth, I have never done anything like this so I'm just going to jump in and you try to keep up, Ok.

I'm Amy.

I'm fourteen.

I live with my family,

who are 6 other kids who are not related to me well except my brother Fang of course.

But the rest of them are still totally my family.

Well, how do I put this we're kind of amazing.

Not to sound full of myself or anything but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.

We're pretty cool, nice, smart, but not your average kids in any way.

The seven of us me, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

We were made on purpose by the sickest most horrible scientist ever.

They created us as an experiment,

an experiment were we only turned out only 98% human and 2% bird, but trust me that to percent has a big impact.

We grew up in a lab/prision called the School, in cages like lab rats.

It pretty amazing we can think or speak at all.

But we can and so much more.

There was this one other experiment that made it past infancy.

Part human, part wolf, all predator.

They're called Erasers,

they're tough, smart and hard to control.

They look like people but when they want to they are capable of morghing into wolf-men.

The School uses them as guards, police and executioners.

To them we are six moving targets, prey smart enough to be a fun

challenge.

Well, long story short, they want to rip our throats out, and make sure the world never finds out about us.

But I'm not lying down just yet, I'm telling you, right?

This story could be about you or your loved ones.

If not today then soon.

So please take this seriously.

I'm risking everything that matters by telling you, but you need to know.

Keep reading and don't let anyonr stop you.

- Amy and the rest of the flock.

Welcome to our nightmare.

**Well that was the prologue, it was pretty much like J.p's but in Amy's p.o.v but I promise the rest of the story will not be exactly like the real one.**

**Tell me what you think, plzzzzzzzz**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I thought about it and decided that I am going to make my Version of all the books so I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride J.P does.**

**The only character I own is Amy.**

Chp.1

Amy's p.o.v

The great thing about facing imminet death, is that it really snaps thing into perspective.

Take right now for instance.

Me and the flock escaping from the School running away from Erasers.

_Come on! Run! You can do it!Your faster then them!_

I'm pretty sure we we're all thinking the same thing.

I gulped deep lungfuls of air, my mind was on hyperdrive, all we wanted to do is escape nothing else mattered.

Our arms being scratched to ribbons by briars.

No biggie.

Bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, and pointed stick.

Not a problem.

Lungs aching for air.

We could deal.

As long as we could put as much distance between us and the Erasers, cause right now they were after us.

All 7.

See, what did I tell you, everything in perspective.

We had never been this far from the School and we were not planning on being captured and taken back.

No chance.

We all knew we could outrun them if only ...

_Oh, no_

The unwelcoming smell of bloodhound made its way threw the forest, and I felt sick.

I could outrun men... even our littlest one Angel could, but none of us could outrun a big dog.

_Dog, dog ,go _

_away let me live another day._

They were getting closer to us, then dim light fluttered threw the trees among us.

We all burst threw the trees only to come to a cliff.

I looked over at Max to see her mouthing, ''Jump.''

We knew what we were capable of we just never tried using our wings.

But this was now or never, life or death situation.

So we let our-selves fall off the each some of us pin-wheeling our arms, thinking it would do us some good.

But then before I knew it we were in air, with our wings out flying away from Erasers.

All I could think is,

_I am not dying today._

**Thanks to you guys that are reading and sorry that the Chp. is so short, I am going to be updating everyday.**

**R and R**

**-Cheyenne**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK, guys I am going to try and make this Chp. longer since the other ones have been pretty short, so enjoy.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride J.P does,**

**I only own Amy.**

Chp.2

Amy's p.o.v

I jolt upright in bed, breathing hard.

I hate that dream its always the same thing,

Running, jumping, and then spreading my wings infront of some pretty

peed off Erasers.

I have told Max about my dream and she says she has the same one too.

I'm suprized me and her aren't sisters,

we act like it sometimes.

It was cold in my room but I get up from my warm bed and get dressed in a black shirt with white music notes on it and black skinny jeans with white converse and leave my wavy hair down.

I hear some comotion in the other room beside of me.

It's probably Max.

We get up at the same time usually I can help her get an early start for the day.

I walk out of my room the same time Max walks out of hers.

''You look tired, did you get any sleep?'' I ask.

''No.'' she says stretching her arms out.

''Well since Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are the hardest to get up I will take care of them.'' I say.

''Thanks Amy, I will get the others, tell them the better be in the kitchen in 10 minutes.'' she says.

''Alright.'' I say walking to Iggy's room.

I walk over to his bed and start shaking his shoulder.

''Ig, get up, you have to cook breakfast.'' I say.

He groans and says, ''Why do I have to cook, you know how to cook too, right.''

''Yeah, but your the only one that knows that so lets keep it a secret.'' I say.

''Whatever.'' he says.

I start to walk away but he grabs arm and pulls me back down with him on the bed.

''Iggy, what the crap are you doing! I have to wake the others up, or Max will kill me.'' I hiss at him.

I should of even asked what he was doing because I already knew,

he was tring to make a move on me again for like the 15,000th time.

''Max will be alright, and its cold.'' he says hugging me tighter.

''No it's not, and even if it was that wouldn't explain what your doing.''

Ok, I will say it, I have kissed Iggy before and thats only because something like this happened, except it was in the living-room and he wouldn't let me go unless I done it.

But that doesn't mean anything.

''You know what you have to do for me to let you go.'' he says.

I huff and say, ''Fine.''

I lean towards him and when his grasp lightens I jump

out of his arms and run to Gazzy's room.

''Hey thats not fair.'' he yells from his room.

''It was so fair.'' I yell back.

I shake Gazzy's shoulder and he gets up imedietly.

I walk to Nudge's room and suprizingly she's already up.

''Wow, you got up before I even came in here.'' I say.

''Yep, thats because I could hear you and Iggy from down the hallway.'' she says.

''He was just being an idiot, Nudge, be ready in 10.'' I say and turn away.

''He really likes you.'' she mutters.

''I heard that.''

''Well it's true.'' she says.

''Do you like him?'' she asks.

I walk away before I could give her an answer.

I walk down stairs and sit down at the table in the kitchen and lay my head down on the table.

Then my brither come down stairs and sneaks up on Max.

She straightened up and spun around quickly.

''Will you quit that?'' she says.

''Quit what, breathing?'' he says smirking.

They try not to make it pretty obvious but my brother told me there was something between them.

He told me about his feeling for her yesterday and when he did he saw me smiling and then said, ''But just incase this ever happens to you, no dating until your 30.'' he says.

But I knew he was kidding, I hope.

Ah, how brotherly.

''I hope everyones up for eggs.'' Iggy says and when he hands me mine he winks, and since he can't see it, I stick my tongue out at him.

But of course Nudge saw it so she says, ''Iggy! Amy stuck her tongue out at you!''

''Nudge!'' I say.

She shrugs.

I look at Iggy and he is trying to hold in a laugh.

Gosh, Nudge and her big mouth.

But she like a sister to me, I love her.

''Ok, I have finally decided, you and Iggy are like an old married couple.'' Gazzy says.

I say,''We're not dating.'' at the same time Iggy says,'' Oh, ye how I wish our relationship could be like Nudge's and Gazzy's.''

''We are not dating.'' Nudge and Gazzy say at the same time.

''Wait, so about what you said, Iggy, you and Amy _are_ dating.'' Max says.

I say, ''No.'' at the same time Iggy says, ''I wish.''

God, I wish Iggy would stop that.

I look at him and to change the subject Angel says, ''I wanna go pick berries today.''

**Ok so for you guys that are reading thanks alot.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is the fourth chp. so thanks for you guys that are reading**

**I do not own Maximum Ride , J.P does.**

Chp.3

Amy's p.o.v

I am so happy Angel broke the awkard moment.

''Yeah, I'll go with you Angel.'' I say.

''I think we could all use some fresh air.'' Max says.

We went outside and you could tell it was Summer.

As Angel held Max's hand and I held the other Angel said,

''If you can make cake, I can get the strawberries and make strawberry short-cake.''

''Yeah that will be the day, when Max makes cake.'' Iggy says.

''I'll make it.'' he says.

''Oh, thank you.'' Max says turning to him.

''I might not be able to cook but remember I can still kick your butt.''

We laugh at this as Iggy holds his hands up in surrender.

I look at Gazzy and he looks...mischiveous.

''Gaz, was that you.'' I say.

He looks proud of himself.

''What can I say, I'm getting better at mimicking.''

I remember when Gazzy was three and we found out he could mimick just about any sound or voice.

I see Angel freeze next to me and scream.

I look down at her startled and the next thing I know were being attacked by Erasers.

There was no time to think, Jeb taught us to move not think.

Me and Max launched ourselves at Erasers I gave mine a side kick to the head while she down the same except hers was knocked right away.

Wow they need make some imoprovments if they want to kill us.

I kick mine the stomach and he runs into a near-by tree.

I looked around and a Erasers got me smack dab in the face.

I kicked that one back and I looked at Max and she was being held down by two other Erasers and one of them looked like...

Ari.

I try to run toward her and help her but I am tackled to the ground and punched senseless and knocked out, but the last thing I see is Angel being thrown into a body bag screaming and crying.

...

...

...

I wake up and Iggy and Nudge is looming over while Fang and Gazzy are looming over Max.

''What happened?" I ask sitting up which makes my head hurt.

Iggy notices my movements and the sound of pain I'n making.

''Are you alright?'' he asks.

''I'll live, no-one has anwsered my question.'' I say.

''They took Angel.'' Nudge says.

''What.'' I says on the verge of tears.

Angel was like Max's and mines little girl.

Iggy notices this and leans my head on his shoulder and we wrap our arms around eachother and I start to cry and so does Max.

I think its wierd how Iggy can sense how I'm feeling, with his blindness and all.

''Well you guys up for a chase.'' Max says with red eyes.

''I'm up for it.'' I say.

Iggy nods.

Fang gives a silent thumps up.

Gazzy nods.

Nudge says, ''Definetly.''

I see Iggy cock his head to the side so I listen too.

An engine noise.

''There!'' Iggy yells.

We all jumo in air and spread our wings and fly.

''I see the car!'' I say loud enough for them to hear.

A black Humvee, and we all knew Angel was inside it.

''Let's get her.'' Max cried.

**Ok thats the end a chp.3 and for those of you who are reading leave a review for if I should put more Iggy and Amy time in there.**

**-Cheyenne**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is the fourth chp. so thanks for you guys that are reading**

**I do not own Maximum Ride , J.P does.**

Chp.3

Amy's p.o.v

I am so happy Angel broke the awkard moment.

''Yeah, I'll go with you Angel.'' I say.

''I think we could all use some fresh air.'' Max says.

We went outside and you could tell it was Summer.

As Angel held Max's hand and I held the other Angel said,

''If you can make cake, I can get the strawberries and make strawberry short-cake.''

''Yeah that will be the day, when Max makes cake.'' Iggy says.

''I'll make it.'' he says.

''Oh, thank you.'' Max says turning to him.

''I might not be able to cook but remember I can still kick your butt.''

We laugh at this as Iggy holds his hands up in surrender.

I look at Gazzy and he looks...mischiveous.

''Gaz, was that you.'' I say.

He looks proud of himself.

''What can I say, I'm getting better at mimicking.''

I remember when Gazzy was three and we found out he could mimick just about any sound or voice.

I see Angel freeze next to me and scream.

I look down at her startled and the next thing I know were being attacked by Erasers.

There was no time to think, Jeb taught us to move not think.

Me and Max launched ourselves at Erasers I gave mine a side kick to the head while she down the same except hers was knocked right away.

Wow they need make some imoprovments if they want to kill us.

I kick mine the stomach and he runs into a near-by tree.

I looked around and a Erasers got me smack dab in the face.

I kicked that one back and I looked at Max and she was being held down by two other Erasers and one of them looked like...

Ari.

I try to run toward her and help her but I am tackled to the ground and punched senseless and knocked out, but the last thing I see is Angel being thrown into a body bag screaming and crying.

...

...

...

I wake up and Iggy and Nudge is looming over while Fang and Gazzy are looming over Max.

''What happened?" I ask sitting up which makes my head hurt.

Iggy notices my movements and the sound of pain I'n making.

''Are you alright?'' he asks.

''I'll live, no-one has anwsered my question.'' I say.

''They took Angel.'' Nudge says.

''What.'' I says on the verge of tears.

Angel was like Max's little girl, and she was like a sister to me, she was my sister, we have to get her back.

Iggy notices this and leans my head on his shoulder and we wrap our arms around eachother and I start to cry and so does Max.

I think its wierd how Iggy can sense how I'm feeling, with his blindness and all.

''Well you guys up for a chase.'' Max says with red eyes.

''I'm up for it.'' I say.

Iggy nods.

Fang gives a silent thumps up.

Gazzy nods.

Nudge says, ''Definetly.''

I see Iggy cock his head to the side so I listen too.

An engine noise.

''There!'' Iggy yells.

We all jumo in air and spread our wings and fly.

''I see the car!'' I say loud enough for them to hear.

A black Humvee, and we all knew Angel was inside it.

''Let's get her.'' Max cried.

Ok thats the end a chp.3 and for those of you who are reading leave a review for if I should put more Iggy and Amy time in there.

-Cheyenne

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is going to be my 5th chp.**

**and for you guys that didn't know I have been in Pigeon Forge so that is why I haven't been updating well here you go,**

**I am taking up where Max and the others Gazzy are still at the house.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I own Amy.**

Chp.5

Amy's p.o.v

''Uh, I can't belive they left us here!'' Gazzy shouts taking a pillow off the couch and throwing it.

''You know we could do anything we want while there gone, make bombs, burn there stuff, go flying when-ever we want.'' Iggy says.

''Stop being immature, they left us here for our safety, so there is no need to burn there stuff.'' I say.

''Come on, stop being so uptight, have some fun.'' Iggy says.

''How can I not be this way, Erasers took Angel ack to the School.'' I say,

''There is no time to have fun.''

''Bull.'' Iggy says handing me a pillow.

''What do you want me to do with this?'' I ask.

''Throw it, loosen up.'' He says turning around to go to the couch.

I get a good idea and throw at the back of his head.

This should be fun.

He turns around picks up the pillow and comes toward me.

''Your really asking for it aren't you.'' he says.

''You won't hurt me.'' I say.

''Your right but I will do this.'' he says.

I look at him confused and then he picks me up,throws over his should, and takes me to the couch, and starts to tickle me.

''Iggy!Stop!Gazzy help!.'' I say.

Gazzy just stands there and watches.

''Please!When Max and everyone comes back, I will convince her to let you make bombs.'' I say between laughs.

''Nah, not worth it.'' Gazzy says.

''Please stop!'' I yell.

''I'll do anything!''

''Anything?'' Iggy asks while he stops tickling me.

I nod.

Then, he turns a really bright shade of pink.

Before I could ask him what it was, he had his lips on mine, probably forgeting Gazzy was in the room.

He pulls away and Gazzy says with his mouth open stuttering,

''Um...I'm gonna...leave and...um...work on...something.''

Iggy gets off of me and I strangely get up, after what just happened we both knew nothing would be the same between us.

''Um...I'm gonna go upstairs.'' I say.

He nods looking above my head, he can't help it.

I walk upstairs and quietly go in my room and shut the door.

I do the only thing I could think of in an akward moment like this, Sing.

I grab my guitar and sit on my bed and start to sing.

_This town is colder now,_

_I think its sick of us,_

_it's time to make our move I'm shaking offf the rust,_

_I got my heart set on anywhere but here,_

_I'm staring down myself,_

_counting up the years,_

_steady hands just take the wheel,_

_every glance is killing me,_

_time to make one last appeal for the life I lead,_

_Stop and stare,_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere,_

_yeah I know that everyone gets scared,_

_but I've become what I can't be,_

_Stop and stare ,_

_start to wonder why your here not there,_

_and you'd give anything to get what's fair,_

_but fair ain't what you relly need,_

_Oh, can you see what I see,_

I get half-way threw the song,

before Iggy comes in and says,

''You're a really good singer you know that.''

I gasp.

''God, you scared me.''

''I guess that means I'm getting better.''

''Whatever.''

''Um, Amy, do you like me?'' he asks.

''I don't know.'' I say.

''Well, I'm sorry about what happened in there.'' he says.

I don't say anything.

''Look I know you probably don't like me, I don't know, but I want you to know I really like you, maybe even love, I have ever since we got out of the School, but I'm pretty sure I have already made that obvious.'' he says.

I still don't say anyhting, I'm utterly speech-less.

I hear the door shut behind me, when that happens I think the weirdest thing.

I might acually love him back.

**Ok, that is the end of the 5th chp.**

**so yeah... hope you are enjoying the story, and remember,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	7. Author's Note

**Ok, well I have been getting some Reviews about how I am copying Maximum Ride,**

**well when I said I was going to try to make it an original,**

**I didn't completely plan it out yet so,**

**I guess Haters gonnna Hate and if your going to critisize then don't read it,**

** I am just trying to make a point,**

**I mean I don't care people giving me ideas for the story,**

**but I mean I already get enough of these comments saying that I am copying it so,**

**jeez,**

**I am sorry,**

**No offense to anyone out there but,**

**I am just saying,**

**and I am not quiting on this story though,**

**thank you,**

**-Cheyenne**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok, well this is the 6th chp. and i am so srry for not updating,**

**its just my mom keeps taking me places with no internet!**

**So its been horrible not being able to update,**

**and just so you guys know one of my reviewer brought up,**

**How can they just announce their love for each-other out of the blue,**

**well I thought about it and I decided after I finish this book I am going to write a story on how Iggy and Amy grew together over the years after they got out of the School,**

**so yeah,**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, J.P does,**

**I only own Amy.**

Chp.6

Amy's p.o.v

I wake up in the morning realizing I fell asleep after Iggy's little speech.

I walk down stairs and the living room looks like a pack of Erasers came in and ambushed our house,

but I was hoping that wasn't the case,

''Gazzy,Iggy.'' I say.

''Where are you?''

I go in the kitchen and see Iggy and Gazzy mediling with something,

''What the crap happened to the house?'' I ask/yell.

''Well me and Ig were thinking and you know how Max left us here right.'' Gazzy says.

I nod.

''Well, we were thinking she left us here cause we couldn't keep up and it was too dangerous, which is probably the case, but have you thought about if Erasers come back for us, I mean they took Angel and they saw the rest of us, and what if they saw our fighters leave.'' he says.

''So, what's your trying to say is that if they come back we need to have plan.'' I guess.

''Exactly!'' he exclaims, ''We aren't as useless as they think we are, we can make plans, traps, do sabotage, BOMBS!''

I knew that when he said bombs this was something he was going to stick with and because he rubbed his hands together evily.

''I can believe I'm saying this put that's a really good plan you guys, so if were going to do this what's our objectives.'' I says.

''Number one: Make firebombs- for protection.

Number two: Blow up Eraser when they return.

This is for you Angel.'' Gazzy says.

**. . . . . . . **

''Ok, so we need chlorine, got any.'' Gazzy says.

''We no pool.'' I say.

''So we have no chlorine.'' Iggy finishes,

''What color is this wire?''

''Yellow.'' I say,

''Ok, keep track of it, and don't confuse it with another.'' he says.

I nod.

As he finishes that up.

''Alrighty then.'' Gazzy says.

''Now, we need a timing device.''

I think for a moment.

''I'll be right back.''

Max's Mickey Mouse clock.

. . . . . . .

''Ok, lets make sure we have everything, You're safe with Big Boy.'' Iggy says.

''Check.'' Gazzy says.

''Tarp?Cooking Oil?''

''Check.''

''Alright, we've got this.'' Iggy says.

Then we flew out to a big pine tree we're I set the trip wire and Iggy put nails in the road, and while Gazzy spreaded the oil out in the road.

Gazzy looked sad,

''Gazzy are you alright?''

He looked at me.

''Ok, stupid question.''

He actually managed to crack a smile, but it quickly faded.

''They're gonna get her back, Gaz.''

He looks at me again.

''I promise.''

He sighs.

''Hey, are we ready to head back home?'' Iggy says to Gazzy.

Gazzy nods and we head back home.

. . . . . . .

We wake up in the morning and get walkie talkies we found in the attic and go out in front of the house and perch on diffrent pine trees around the road.

We stay out there for awhile and finally a black Hummer comes and slides on the oil, making it swerve to the side wildly, and then it hits the trip wire which makes it turn on its side and start rolling, then finally it hits the nails and then it flips 15 feet in the air and lands on it back.

I am amazed.

''Holy crap!Amazing!''

''Yes!''

I hear a lot of hooting and howling as the Eraser turn toward the woods.

''Amy, are you there? Did you see it! That was amazing!''

''That was the most awesome thing I have seen in my entire life, Max should let you do this more often.''

''Ok, awesome now we need to go home and come up with Phase two.'' Iggy says.

''I think we've done enough good for the day.'' Gazzy says.

''I wanna see that again.'' I say.

''Let's go hang out at the old cabin for a minute.'' Gazzy says.

**Ok, so I am gonna stop right there and here is what I am going to do, I want you to leave reviews and ask any question you want,**

**it could be, What did you have for breakfast this morning,**

**it could be anything you want.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	9. Chapter 7

**I would like to give thanks to all my reviewers who left amazing reviews,**

**Twistedheart23,**

**Annie770,**

**Mistique,**

**Fiona Siona,**

**LoLkAsUMi,**

**Thank you guys so much,**

**escpecially Twistedheart23, we have been PMing eachother for the past couple of days and dude I have to say you and your stories are awesome,**

**Thank you to all the other revewiers too,**

**you guys are the people who keep me going,**

**thank you so much!**

**I do not own mumixam edir,**

Chp. 7

We go to the old cabin and chill out and talk about our next step,

''So Phase One was successful and now complete.'' Iggy says to Gazzy while plopping in a chair.

Ever since what happened Iggy has been ignoring me and he won't even look at my face, and it is getting annoying.

''Dude, I still can't get over that explosion, it was...just...wow.'' Gazzy says.

''We should take the Bad-Boy here and elminate all of the Erasers.'' Iggy says.

''We could do that.'' I say,

''That way they would never hurt us again, we could destroy the School, it might seem impossible but with the whole flock working together, we could do it.'' I say.

''Maybe, let's head home and make more plans...'' before Gazzy could finish there was a vibration and a scratching on the door.

And a laugh,

A Eraser laugh, Crap.

Gazzy looked around the room, at a window and looked at me.

I tapped Iggy's hand twice, and he wrapped two of his fingers around one of my jean holes that a belt is suppose to go in, we walk over to the window almost making it, but not until the front door is kicked down and we are surrounded by Erasers.

''Up, we need to go up.'' I mutter to them.

''Are you crazy!'' Gazzy exclaimed/muttered.

''It's the only chance we got, and this will finally be your chance to drop the Big-Boy.''

They nod,

''On three.'' Iggy says.

''1''

Iggy gets a tighter grip on the jean hole,

''2''

I take a deep breathe.

''3'' I yell.

We rocket upward, crashing threw the ground,

we are about 150 yards away, when Iggy drops the bomb.

Pieces go flying everywhere.

''Wow.'' I mutter.

Gazzy looks shocked and scared, ''Well what do we do now?''

''Well we can't go home the place is probably surrounded with Erasers.'' Iggy says.

''Well I say we find Max and them.'' I say.

''How they could already be saving Angel right now.'' Gazzy says

''Well, do you have any other plans.'' I say.

He shakes his head solemly.

''Then lets fly.'' I say jumping and taking off.

A couple hours later we are near a cave and when we are like 70 feet away we see Fang and Nudge sitting on the edge.

''Nudge!'' I yell.

''Omg, Amy why are you here and have you seen Max.''

I fly over to her and sit down next to her and told her and Fang the whole story.

''When did you last see Max.''

''We were going by a school yard and she went down to help this girl,she told us to go on she would catch up, but she never came, so we stopped here, its been like 3 days, Amy.'' she says.

**Ok, I am so srry this Chp. is really short but my mom keeps taking me diffrent places for her work and I don't have time but the next Chp. I write I will defintely make it longer than this one,**

**so thx for reading**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok...Have you noticed I say ok alot, I just did, anywho this is the chp.8 I hope you guys enjoy it and as you guys know my mom keeps taking me places for her work and I am going to be gone alot so thats why I haven't been doing my daily update and its going to be that way for like another week and then I promise I will update more, and I have also decided that after this book I am going to write a couple books for the Hunger Games so I think I might start on one of those today or tomorrow so check that out,**

**and then after the Hunger Games storys I am going to write how Iggy and Amy grew together and then I might write another Hunger Games FanFic and then just chill-out and write the rest of the Maximum Ride series,**

**So I have alot instore for you guys,**

**so enjoy this Chp. plz and feel free to ask any questions on your Reviews.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.8

Amy's p.o.v

The first thing I think is 'We need to find Max.'

But before I could say anything Nudge screamed, ''Max!''

I turned around and there she was standing at the edge of the cliff with Nudge hugging the crap out of her.

''I'm just glad you guys are safe.'' she says.

And then she turns to Iggy, Gazzy, and me.

''Why aren't you guys at home?" she asks.

''Well, we didn't feel like being killed by Erasers that bombarded our house.'' Iggy says.

''I never thought that they would find you guys, well the point is that now we are all safe, so who is ready to go find Angel.'' Max says after we get threw a session of hugging eachother.

We all nodded and put our fists in and trew them into the air and then jumped off the cliff and headed toward the School.

. . . . . . .

''Ok, so what has been happening with everyine since I was gone, I already know what you guys have mean up to.'' she says looking at Iggy and Gazzy.

''Actually, you don't know even half the story Iggy and Amy k-'' thats all anyone heard before I put my hand over Gazzy mouth.

''Oh god, he didn't even have to finish that fir me to know.'' Max says.

''I thought I told you, no dating til' your fifty.'' Fang shouted.

''Gazzy, nice job, just blurt it out to the world why don't you.'' I say.

''With Iggy, ewww, but no offience to you Iggy.'' Nudge says.

''I thought I knew you better.''

''Oh my god, it was just a kiss it didn't mean anything, I mean Max and Fang make-out in the living room all the time and you guys don't say anything about that.'' I say.

''Oh god, just shut up you know you liked it.'' Iggy says looking just above my eyes.

''Whatever.'' I mutter.

What the crap is up with Iggy he wasn't talking to me a minute ago and he was not even looking my way,

And now he is all happy and is talking about our kiss,

he is either bipolar,

has mood swings,

or is on his man-period,

I am guessing its all above.

''Guys look down there, we need to get a map or something to show us the roads to get there.'' Max says.

We land in the woods and start to walk over the gas station when a car comes up we jump back in the woods and peek out behind trees.

A guy got out of the car and his face was red, and he looked really angry, if looks could kill , his looks would destroy our whole country.

He takes out a card and then alot of money pops out he counts it as he jumps in the car and then a black hummer comes and nearly hits the other car.

''Hey, watch it idiot.'' the guy says.

''Then a head pops out from the driver window,

Ari.

''What did you say com-quat?''

The guy looks terrifed and runs off in his car and the hummer follows.

We look at each-other well except Iggy.

''That was close.'' Gazzy says.

Max walks over to the ATM and more money shoots out of the whole.

She hurrys back and we look around amd see a truck just sitting there.

We look at eachother, ''Can we just fly?'' Nudge asks.

''Nudge just an hour ago you were complaining that you were tired and we don't want to waste energy, so this is what we are going to do.'' Max says.

She sighs and then nods.

''Ok then lets do this.''

**Well that sthe end of that chp. and I really don't have much to say except...**

**REVIEW!**

**(And leave questions with them)**

**-Cheyenne**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok, well um this is the i think 9th chp. and I hope you guys enjoy it, and I figured out that my mom is going to make me stay at her work until June 11th ughhhhhhhhhh, it sucks but orders are orders so I might be updating every other day or maybe not for a while, and I am so srry, but the good thing is she is going to see if she can take a few nights off so I can write so, enjoy,**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.9

We walk over to the car and jump in while the guy who owns this car goes to pay for gas, and it looks like someone left the keys in, hehehe.

But I think we made a mistake to let Max drive, cause ever time she tried to go forward she ended up pressing on the brake and lets just say it felt like trying to get a saint bernard in a bath tub mixed with being in a rodeo and then just a hint of falling off a 1,000 foot cliff.

''I think I'm gonna barf.'' Gazzy says an hour later, looking a little green.

''Max there's a town up ahead let's stop and eat.'' Fang said, we all nodded in agreement.

We parked at a fast food restraunt and decided to go in since it wouldn't be a good idea for Max to eat and drive at the same time. We went into to the restraunt and I was starving so I ordered 3 cheese burgers, 1 bacon cheese burger, 2 chocolate shakes, 1 large frie and went to the table everyone else was sitting at and dug in.

I looked around and there were men at a table at the otherside of the room eyeing us.

Erasers.

Max seemed to notice to so she gave Fang and I a look that said, _'In 10.'_

I tapped Iggy's hand twice which mean't we need to get out of here. He acted casual and grabbed ahold of my hand tightly.

We all dashed from the table and ran out the fire exit and jumoed in the car, we all tried to keep down our lunch as Max stomped on the gas pedal, easily taking it to 90.

I looked back and Erasers were swarming into the parking-lot and jumping in cars to come after us.

We are suddenly in a field of corn and we loose sight of the Erasers, we end up seeing light and we hit the asfault only to ram into another car.

Everything went white for a moment, and then everything was blurry I touched my left ear and it was bleeding. How? I have no idea. All of a sudden Max and Fang are pulled out of the van and Max is screaming ''Go!'' but it only sounds like a whisper, with everyhting blurry I get out of the car and take off with Gazzy and Iggy.

But only to fall back to the ground and be thrown into a car with Max, Fang, and Nudge.

**Sorry that I am stopping here but I have to go right my HUnger Games chp. since I don't have much time, and don't forget To REVIEW! and leave questions with them.**

**-Cheyenne**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok, so this is the 10th chp. I think, srry my mind is a little foggy, I have not had anything that has energy so...and I would like to give thanks to all my Reviewers *claps and howls* so I looked on my traffic stats and this is what I got,**

**24 vistors to this story,**

**121 hits to this story,**

**and 19 reviews,**

**So thank you so much and here is another chp. I hope you enjoy it and, I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.10

We are being hawled into the School by Erasers and I see Max's eyes water up and I look and see what she is looking at. Angel! She alive!

Her eyes lightened up when she saw us, she smiled at us and we smiled back, except Fang, who tried to stay as emotionless as possible, as usual.

They throw us in cages and we see who we never thought we would see again, Jeb.

Jeb helped us escape the School, and then abandoned us about 4 or 5 years ago, so not much to explain there.

''Hey, you guys, nice to see you again, I would like for you guys to follow me.'' he says opening our cages we all thought this was our shot to get out but Max held up a hand behind her back which mean't 'Stop'.

We walked behind her as Jeb lead us into a white room with a big table in the middle.

''Please, sit.''

We do and we sit there silently as he talks, ''We'll, the reason I got you guys here is because, I have something very important.''

''Then spill.'' Max says, I take this as a hint that she is not letting this go down easy.

''You guys, mostly Max, Fang, and Amy, are mean't to save the world.'' Jeb says.

''What about me, and Gazzy and Iggy.'' Angel asks.

''Well you and Gazzy are young, and Iggy is blind.'' he says, and that's when I go over the edge,''So, what if he is blind, he is still capable of doing things even you couldn't do, and he is only blind because you and your freakin' white-coats made him that way.'' I say standing up from my chair.

''Amy, calm down.'' Angel says, I sit down but I am still huffing from anger.

Jeb looks at me to see if I am calmed, but I am not not even a bit.

He continues, ''That is all I can tell you for now.''

''But why us, why not some other mutant that you have here.'' Max says using her leaderly voice, she is suprisingly why calmer then usual.

''You guys and Gazzy and Iggy, are the only sucessful experiments we've had, besides the Erasers, but you and I both know they are designed to kill, and because you Max are the leader of the flock, you have potenial and are cable of the job, and you guys didn't know this but you guys will develope powers, strong ones, like Angel and you guys are in it for the same reason.'' he says pointing to Fang and me.

He leans back in his chair, ''So whadda' say?''

We just sit there silent and I already know what Max is thinking, .

''Well I will give you all sometime to think.'' he says he walks us to our cages and opens them for us looking at Max to go in, and thats when she signals us to run, so we do and it was fairly easy to escape this time, like I have said, they need to make better versions of Erasers, the only good ones are Ari and his group.

**Srry, but I have to stop here my Mom has to use the computer, so sorry, I will try to update soon, and you guys know how Angel once sided with the bad side well here is my excuse in this book why, she not really considered part of the plan to save the world, just Max, Fang, and Amy.**

**Well as usual,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I got to update twice today(this is the second time) Yay! More chps. well I noticed that you guys haven't been sended questions with your Reviews, plz send some questions, any question, I will answer anything and plz do not make me go into the 'What did you have for breakfast' scenrio again.**

**I am only going to be at my house for a little bit so this might be another short chp. but I gave my grandma some Avon books so that should keep her busy for now.**

**Well enjoy.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.11

We bust out of the doors and Fang and I carry Angel while we're flying. Iggy and Gazzy had hawks tearing into Eraser flesh, I think I might seriously love him.

Wait, is this how it's going to be, Iggy kissing me, me getting confused, Iggy getting mad and then flirting with me the next second and then me thinking he is on his man-period and me thinking that I love him at the end, Aw, a perfect love story, not.

Well anywho, while Erasers are practically getting mauled by hawks, we fly and Lake Mead comes into view we rest on the cliff and examine Angel, but then this happens.

Iggy comes over and hugs me until I am fat as one of his blueberry pancakes.

''Can't breathe.'' I wheeze.

''Sorry, well what do you say?'' he says.

''What?''

''Do you love me?''

I give him a look.

''Do you like me?''

I roll my eyes and put my lips to his.

When we pull apart there is a sudden out-burst. By who? You would never guess.

Fang.

''And you were the one complaining about how Max and I make-out on the couch in the living-room, but looky here you and Iggy are doing it right now! And I thought I told you, NO. DATING. UNTIL. YOU. ARE. FIFTY.'' and that is the first time I have ever seen Fang turn into Nudge. Wow.

I look over at Iggy to see what snide remark he might come up with, but he has a goofish grin on his face like he just won the Olympic's.

''Probably, to him he did.'' Angel says reading my mind.

Ange and I start bursting out laughing, and everyone else looks at us confused, and we laugh even harder cause the funny thing is they don't know what we are laughing about.

''Guys, we can't go home now.'' Max says after Iggy is back in reality and Angel and I are done with our laughing fest.

''I guess that means we're travelin' huh.''Gazzy says.

Max puts her fist out and we all do the same with ours and we head off, for a new place to call home and I think we we're all thinking New York.

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Srry but I have to stop there, I can not wait to get to the next chp. I am in love with my own story.**

**Oh, and do not forget. Questions.**

**And I am guessing this was your favorite chp. all you Amy and Iggy fans, even though it is short I am srry, some how my grandma got threw those books or she caught on to my plan but good news is tomorrow I am going to try and write about 3 or 4 or 5 new chp. tomorrow so make sure you are reading my story tomorrow, and the reason I say that I am going to write that many chps. is because I am staying all night at my house for one night and not at my mom's work where once again they have no internet.**

**But until tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I don't have much to say except Enjoy and that I will be updating a few moer times today so,**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.12

Ah, sweet, sweet New York, we're the tempature and boys are hot.

And Angel if you are in my mind, please don't tell Iggy I said that!

_'No promises'_

Darn! Oh well.

''This place is just...wow.'' Nudge says flying in circles.

''Yeah, it's amazing, no-one is after us, and I am still amazed at how many diffrent kinds of pancakes they have at IHOP's.'' I say.

''Amy.'' Iggy says. ''What?''

''Did you seriously think that?''

''Think what, pancakes?''

''No, ok, do want me to rephrase it, Ah sweet, sweet New-'' I put a hand over his mouth and tried to think of a excuse.

''Um...How do you know I wasn't talking about you?'' Yes the perfect excuse.

''Your such a bad liar.'' Crap. I frown and fly up next to Nudge to get away from the Iggyness.

''So, you enjoying all of this?'' I ask. She nods.

''We need to stop by a clothes outlet an-'' before she can say anyhting else about a clothes outlet, I go over to Max.

''Nudge has clothing outlets on her mind.''

''Crap, well I am pretty sure-'' and before she can say anything else she put her fists up to her head and her wings folded in.

I grabbed her arm and yelled, ''Fang help!'' he grabbed the other arm and we held her up.

''I think we need to land.'' I say, he nods and we all go down into the woods, ''Are you ok?''

She just moans in pain.

Fang and I set her up against a big rock.

''I think we need to stay here for the night.'' Fang says, I nod and help Iggy make a fire, ''Hey, watch it before you burn the whole forest down!'' Max croaks/yells.

''Wow, your already getting better, your like your old-self again.'' Fang says.

Max rolls her eyes, ''So what happened up there?'' I ask. She shrugs, ''I have no earthly idea.''

I looked over at Iggy who was fiddling with matches, I know what your thinking, Blind guy + matches = Not good.

But to tell you the truth if you need someone to make a fire, explode something, make a bomb, he's your guy.

A couple hours later we were around a fire eating cooked bologna, smores, and weirdly cooked bananas.

I was sitting next to Iggy and was on my 5th smore when Angel said,''Guys, when I was in the school, I heard something about us, about where we came from.''

**Ok, I am going to stop there and get on my YouTube account and watch some awesome Shane Dawson videos, and if you guys really like my story you guys become friends with me on Facebook, and I will update you on story's that I am going to be writing, and story's I am writing, which I only have this story right now but I am writing my own orginal story, it's not a version of another story it's my book and you guys can PM me and send me your E-mail or friend me on Yahoo, I will send you what I have so far so thanks to all my Reviewers and I will update again today and soon so,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this is the 13th chp. I think, I hope.**

**Well I am just let you read the chp. and not bore you with this annoying Disclaimer.**

**So Enjoy.**

Chp.13

''What did you hear?'' Max asks.

''Well...our life spans, where we came from, they were talking about The Institute of the Live, Living, something like that.'' she says.

''Like we weren't really made from test tubes, we had acual mothers.''

''Well how did they make us like this?'' Iggy asks talking about the wings.

''With some kind of test, something called a Amniocentesis, and somehow they included bird genes.'' There was a moment of silence before Angel continued, ''And that's not even the worst part, they told Nudge's mom that she died in the nursery but she didn't and they gave her to the School.''

''What about me and you, and Fang and Amy, were 2 years apart, and Amy and Fang are like 5 months.'' Gazzy asks.

''Our parents gave us to the School, Gaz.'' Angel's eyes teared up and then she looked at me and Fang, ''I over heard that your parent's split up and your mom got left with both of you when you guys were babies, and she just couldn't afford anything, she didn't have a job, and she was in debt, so she gave you guys to the School for money.''

My mouth dropped open and tears started rolling down my face.

''And Iggy, your mom died when you were born.'' his expressions sunk at the words and we hugged each-other.

''What about me?'' Max says.

''I didn't hear anything about you , I 'm sorry.'' she says still sobbing.

After a couple of minutes that felt like hours Max says, ''Guys it's been a rough day I think we need to hit the sack.'' We all nod in agreement.

I lay down next to Iggy and he, for the first time, doesn't say anything pervirted about it. Finally.

I look over at the fire where Max and Fang still are and just like they are in the living room they are making-out.

''So where does our realtionship stand?'' Iggy whispers to me.

''I don't know, since these past few hours have went by, I have know idea where anything stands.'' I look over at Angel sleeping curled up next to her brother. Safe.

''Ok, then what do you think about this whole parent thing?'' he asks.

I give him a look that he can't see and say, ''Don't even get me started on that.''

He manages a chuckle but I don't stop there.

''I mean who would be selfish enough to give there child to a place filled with wack-job scientist that are only wanted to turn your child into experiment that usually end up in disaster, I mean I always thought it was family first, no matter what.'' I say.

''Amy.'' he says.

''What?''

''Your turning into Nudge.''

I laugh.

''For a good reason though.''

''There would never be a good reason for someone to turn into Nudge.'' he says.

I ignore him and get up and leave my spot next to him.

I realize that Max and Fang have fallen asleep, so I go climb a tree and look up at the stars and end up falling asleep right there.

**Well, sorry to you guys who were expecting a Iggy and Amy kiss there, but this is the second time I have updated today and I am going to try and update again so yeah, and plz,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	16. Chapter 14

**Ok, sorry I didn't get to update as much as I said I would, my parents decided to go to Pigeon Forge so, yeah,**

**once again I am reallly, really, really sorry, millions of sorrys,**

**Well we all know how this goes, I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp. 14

''Where's Amy?'' that's the first thing I hear when I wake up.

''Up, here!'' I yell almost falling out of the tree, ''You slept in a tree.'' Max says.

''Yeah, and take my advice, don't sleep in a tree, my back is killing me.'' I say stretching.

''Oh, nah.'' Iggy says sarcasticly, putting out a hand, to help me down, I take it and Iggy keeps holding my hand as we walk up to the Flock.

I got the fire started up again, and we catch and cook squrriels, What? It's better than nothing.

''Ok, guys we have to find the School we are in the coast of New York so, it might take alwhile.'' Max says.

Twentie minutes later we are taking off one by one.

Me and Iggy stay close together and so does Max and Fang, eventually Nudge comes over with us.

''Do think...when we find my parents they'll be happy to see me.'' she says,''I mean, it's been 11 years, they always thought I was dead, Do think they will even believe I am there daughter?''

''I don't know, Nudge, we can only hope for the best.'' I say.

''You haven't been singing lately, is there something wrong?'' she asks.

''Well, there hasn't been anytime for it.'' I say.

''You know I would think, by knowing you, that there was never a bad time to sing.'' she says then she goes over to Angel.

I noticed lggy was listening the whole time and he says, ''Yeah, I could totally imagine us fighting Erasers and you breaking out into song.'' he has a look on his face, like he is trying to picture it, then he starts busting out laughing.

''No, nevermind, I couldn't.'' he adds still laughing, I sigh and say, ''You are just getting a kick out of this aren't you?''

He nods and then stops laughing.

''Woah.'' I say looking down into the state of New York.

''There are so many people.'' Max says, and she is right, there are people surrounding the streets and the only kind of cars you see are taxi's.

''Max, can we go down there? There are so many stores!And what's that sound?'' Nudge says/asks.

''It's music.'' Iggy says.

''I love this place already.'' I say.

''Of course you do, Amy, where-ever there's music that's is usually where you are.'' Fang says, ''Max can we please just go exploring.'' Nudge says, I can already see her drooling over how many clothing outlets she could be in.

I chuckle.

''Oh, my god Max I know this song, it's the Taylor Twins, you know Natalie and Trent Taylor, come on Max we have to go.'' I say bouncing up and down..._while flying?_

Max finally nodded and we all landed near the concert, and casually walked over to the crowd and blended in.

Iggy kept his finger wrapped around my jean hole as we walked in listening to the music, everyone was screaming, there was no silence.

''I can't handle it, I can't think, can we go.'' Iggy says as the concert is about to finish.

''No-way this is to cool.'' Nudge says.

''Guys, we are here to find the Institute.'' Max says, ''How ar we suppose to find it?'' Nudge asks.

We all look at her, well except Iggy, and she has that terrifing look that says she has a plan.

**Sorry that I have to end it there, my computer is so slow and it is messing up, I might get a new one I hope so! But until the next chp. I love you guys,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I went to West Virgina to visit my family, so yeah...but I am here now so YAY,**

**and I know I say this alot but, too my reviewers, thank you so much for reading my storie I wouldn't be able to go on without you guys but anywho enjoy this chp.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chp.15**

We were walking casually down the streets of N ew York City and it was dawn and the sound of taxi horns was deafing and was crowded with people, and have you guys ever seen 1 lady with about 6 poodles, I never seen so many dogs with one person.

''Wait, what is that smell?'' Iggy asks.

''Roaste-'' I didn't even get to finish the rest of my sentence before Iggy, Nudge, and Angel scattered over there to buy some, and they smelt amazing.

We were walking toward this clown making balloon animals when a guy met my gaze and aparently Max noticed to and he goave off a wierd vibe, Max was already gathering up everyone when there was a second person to come and start walking toward us.

''Guys, we need to go ASAP.'' I say, we started walking fast down the side-walk, and there was 8 of them behind us when we started to run to a Cnetral Park we swiftly went in with out anyone noticing but the creeps had other plan, they got stopped by the boys in blue, if I didn't know any better I would run over there and yell 'In your face!'

I heard a lion growl and thank god it's behind bars.

A couple minutes of looking at animals, Max started to get twitchy, ''Is there something wrong?'' I say as I come up behind her.

''It just remonds me of...'' she takes a pause probably not wanted to talk about it, even though I already knew, I nodded.

''Can we leave now?'' she asks.

I nod and round everyone up.

Max starts to get green so we quickly slide between to gates left un-guarded.

I look around for a guard and find one flirting with a girl over a the Panda's cage, Typical.

. . . . . . .

A couple hours later of walking down the streets of New York, we eat some burrito's and scan the faces of everyone around us, all I see is Goths, Bussiness Men, Clowns,Supermodels, and punk-rockers, we can blend in.

''So what's our plan to find the Institute?'' Iggy asks.

**Sorry, I have to stop right there, my mom is making me go to sleep which is ANNOYING CAUSE ITS SUMMER! But can't argue with the woman who payed for the computer so, bye you guys luv ya!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	18. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Uh, I hate not being to update more often and making short chps., because of travel, my crap computer, my mom's work, my mom's work and finally, my crap computer, well anywho hope you enjoy this chp. and I hope you review and add to your alerts and favorites!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp. 16

I think for a moment, how are we going to find the Institute?

I look over to Max and she is walking in another direction, we don't say anything and just the the leader, lead.

When she stops we end up at the stairs of the biggest libary I have ever seen(probably cause I have never seen a libary).

''Well, I figured since libary's have computers they would have a data-base to help us find the Institute.'' she says, we all nod and walk into the libary and she was right, we were surrounded by computers and there were tall shelves, about 20 feet each, filled with books.

I walk away from the Flock and to one of the shelves and pick up a book full of poems, I flip it to one page and read alittle bit,

_It is perennial immateriality dwelling between living and dying,_

_crouched in the corners and grappling by the hinges,_

_only to remain unseen;_

_We weave our web of what we believe we understand,_

_of the relationship of our acts and events,_

_only to remain misunderstood;_

_From what odd wisp of steam of heated discussions,_

_to the urgent hiss of a new page calling;_

_I teeter on that thin ice -_

_That single space of uncertainty -_

_And I ask, ''What am I doing here?''_

_- Cecilia Borromeo_

Wow, I think I just found my new hobbie.

Fang taps my shoulder and nods to the elevator, we walk over to the elevator, when I walk in it I imedietly feel trapped, like in a cage.

Gazzy pressed Number 4, and the elevator shot up really fast.

We got out of the elevator and split up, Max and Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, and Iggy and me, of course.

We went to a computer and got on a data-base and scrolled down the pages,

The Institute of Peace. I wish.

The Institute of Play? I wonder?

The Institute of Heartmath. Ok?

The Institute of Totally Useless Skills. Wow.

I started laughing, and Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

''What's so funny?''

''Nothing.''

I keep scrolling, The Institute of Wow...wow.

I decided to skip down to the end of the page and I see The Institute of Higher Liv- but then the computers shut off, I get up very frustrated and walk over to Max and Fang, ''Yours shut down, too?''

They nod and then we see a guard coming toward us, or is it a guard, I grab Angel and the other and we run out of there with no-one following us.

. . . . . . .

We decided that we were going to sleep in Central Park again but we didn't like walking, yes I know how active of us.

So we decided to take the Subway we wait down at the platform when we hear voices and foot-steps.

''Worker?'' I guess, Iggy shakes his head, ''I don't think so.''

We step on the rails and Gazzy is about to step on the third rail when I pull him back, ''Whoa, Gaz, watch out you almost became human popcorn!'' I say pointing at the sign that said, 'DON'T STEP ON THE THIRD RAIL.'

''Train.'' Iggy says, we flatten ourselves aganist the tunnel wall and a couple minutes later a train flys by us at a extremely fast pace.

We start walking down a tunnel and take a turn and it leads off to a small city with people burning fires on trash cans ans people wearing like 5 layers of clothing, and it was like 95 degrees out side, New York is anything but sane.

**Sorry, I have to stop there and if you guys are wondering, when I was looking for Institutes to put down I looked on Google and those were all actual Institutes, weird huh, but I don't know if I told you guys but I think I said I was going to make a Hunger Games fanfic well I am not, I really just want to focus on this story but then when I get this story over with I will! I promise, after this story there will be a Hunger Games fanfic.**

**But anyway until next time,**

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE, IT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!**

**LOVE YA!**

**-Cheyenne**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I haven't updated, the reason is is because the day after I updated the last time I had to get braces, and my mouth has been killing me, but anywho, thanks to all my reviewers, and favoriters and alerters if that is even a wordier, enjoy this chp.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.17

Several people looked towards us with there unwashed , wrinkled and worn-out faces.

''Thank god, there not cops.'' a person says, I turn around quick enough to see Nudge hand a lady half a kinish and she points out a empty wall.

We get the message and we stack our fist like we do everytime we go to sleep, and choose our places on the wall, I lay down when Fang says he would take first watch, I start to think about the Institute, the Erasers, everything thats happened these past couple of days, I mean it has all happened so quick, Angel being kidnapped, our house exploding, being told it's your duty to save the world, I wonder how Iggy fells since he has been left out of the equation of saving the world, and- ''Hey, are you ok?'' Iggy asks interrupting my thoughts.

I nod, ''Ok, just making sure, you had that thinking look on your face and I was just making sure you didn't hurt yourself.'' he says chuckling, instead of cracking a comeback, I just gave a smile.

I heard a scream and I shot up to see Max holding her head, we all asked if she was ok while Fang out a hand on her shoulder, she didn't respond to anything anyone was saying.

''Who the heck is messing with my Mac!'' a angry voice says.

We saw Max's pain go away slowly, and the twerp with the computer came up and said, ''Who are you, and what are you doing you crashed my whole computer system!''

''What are you talking about?'' me and Fang say at the same time, brother and sister senses.

''I am talking about this!'' he yells shoving the computer toward us, Max gasped abd I started to wonder what was going on in her head.

I walk over to Fang and look at the computer screen, _'Hello, Max, Amy, and Fang, Welcome to New York, oh, do I have some good planned for you.'_

''Please tell me you guys heard that so I am not going crazy!'' I say.

''We heard it.'' Max says, and Fang nods.

This time the screen flashs again and we 3 are all holding onto our heads, and I look up at the screen and catch 4 words _Institute for Higher Living._

This is going to be a long night.

And then the screen goes black once more, and the kid looks at us, ''Who are you?Who sent you? You just leave me alone!'' he yells taking off in the other direction.

I thought New York was crazy, I am beggining to think we are too.

**Sorry I to end it so short I am going to write another chp. today ot tommorrow, I promise!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, and here is a little side note,**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	20. Chapter 18

**PLEASE ****READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ok, here is the 18th chp. I hope you enjoy it, and I am going to once again thank all my reviewers, and soon I will be putting up a orginal story on our sister site, I would do it right now since I already got the first chp. done but they have this thing about new users can't post storys right instant so yeah, but I will put up an authors note when I post my new story on ,**

**well anywho,**

**Oh, wait I forgot something, some of you guys might have noticed, like Fiona Siona that in the last chp. Iggy said to Amy that she had that thinking look on her face well, I kinda forgot Iggy was blind in that chp. srry. Just ignore that so I guess someone needs to stick a sticky note on my head that says IGGY IS BLIND so for the rest of the story Iggy is blind,**

**And good eye, Fiona, good eye.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.18

''Wow, I didn't know it was possible to meet someone crazier then us.'' Iggy says. We nod in agreement.

''Dude did you not see that.'' Fang asks the other, well except Iggy.

Angel and Gazzy shook there head, and Nudge just stood there and said, ''You guys are going crazy.''

''But it will lead us to greatness.'' Max whispered, ''Ok, so about you controling other peoples computers.'' Iggy says.

''I don't think Max done it, and if she did I don't think she would know how, I think it has something to do with the Institute.'' I say.

''Guys, I think we really need to find that place tomorrow.'' Max says.

We nod in agreement.

''And plus we know the name of what we are looking for, so that gives us a start, let's go to sleep guys, and we will figure out something tomorrow.'' she adds.

. . . . . .

I woke up to Max complaining to Fang that she was 100 times more exhausted then she was when she went to sleep.

Not suprisingly at all everyones first words were that they were hungry.

''Ok, we will get that taken care of and then we have got to find the Institute.'' Max says attempting not to yawn but failing.

It took a couple minutes to get back threw the subway tunnel, and suprisingly no trains came by this time, so we were all happy when we got to smell the fresh air of New York sooner than we thought.

''It's so bright out here.'' Gazzy says, still halfway asleep, ''Is that roasted peanuts.'' You can always count on Gazzy to be that random and wake up to the smell of roasted peanuts.

We stopped by and got some after Max made sure the vendor wasn't an Eraser.

We keep looking around for a way to find the Institute and I saw a public phone,''Hey Max, you can dial 411.'' I say pointing a the phone.

**Ok, I am going to stop it there and this is what I am going to try to do I make no promises, but after this book I am going to make another book except it's not going to be Maximum Ride.**

**So here are the choices,**

**1. The Hunger Games.**

**2. Twilight.**

**3. Witch and Wizard.**

**4. Another Maximum Ride(If you want I could make my own version of the next book in the series, or something else.)**

**So pick which one you want me to write a story on in your reviews!**

**-Cheyenne**


	21. Authoir's Note! Important!

**Author's Note! Important!**

**Guess what guys I just posted the my first chp. of my orginal story on our sister site so I would really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed, I would be the happiest person in the world! My name is still CheyenneRide-HungerGamesRule on there and that is all I wanted to tell you!**

**And I might post a chp. later on in the day.**

**So bye!**

**-Cheyenne**


	22. Chapter 19

**Ok, so this is the 19th chp. and I hope some of you guys went and checked out my orginal story on our sister site, and I decided that the vote for which story I am going to write after this one is going to be closing on the 29th(my b-day) so put down those votes in your reviews!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chp.19

After Max came back from calling 411, she told us that they had no information on the Institute.

Gazzy huffed.

''What do we do now?'' Angel asks, before Gazzy could say anything, probably reading his mind.

Then, Tv's that were in the store next to us formed a sentence, ''Good morning, Max, Amy, and Fang, little lost now are we, get on the Madison Ave. bus and stop when it looks fun.''

''You guys saw that right.'' Max says to the flock we nod, ''Let's go.'' she says as Angel protectively put her hand in Max's.

''What if it's a trap?'' Angel says.

''I don't know if it is, but I think we shoud follow it.'' Max replys, we nod in agreement since we can't really deny her choice.

We went to the bus and payed for the ride and sat down, I keep my head down cause every time I look up I get dizzy, so I can fly like 200 miles an hour but I can't ride a bus, wow.

I was lost in some kind of train if thought when when the bus driver says, ''Anyone looking for fun.'' We all looked out the window and saw what I am guessing is the biggest toy store in the whole world.

I looked over at Angel and Gazzy, and they were litterly hypervenilating.

Oh this was going to be fun, even though we have never been in a toy store before.

We got off the bus and Angel practically ran to the front door, we walked in/ran in and there was a human sized stuffed triaffe hanging from the ceiling.

Fang went to keep an eye on Gazzy and Iggy, while I went with Max to go find Angel and Nudge, they were picking numerous amount of animals and naming them, next thing you know they're going to be wanting to take the giant triaffe home, Angel appartently read my mind and asked Max, I groaned and walked over to the small tv in the corner of the large room.

_Save the world._

It read on the screen, I force myself to swallow the big ball in my throw and started breathing quicker.

''Max!'' I yelled, she took the girls hands and came over to me, ''We have to get out of here the TV just told me to save the world.'' I say.

She yells for Fang and they come over, we are about to sprint across the room threw the door when I notice Angel isn't in Max's grip anymore, I look over to the counter and see Angel standing up there infront of a man who hands her a bag, ''Angel what are you doing?'' I ask/yell.

''I just asked the man if he would buy me this bear cause I really really wanted it.'' she says holding the bear to her chest. Max comes over and she drags all of us out the door.

**I have to end here I am getting ready to go to church so yay me!**

**Don't forget to read my story on and review and most imoportantly don't forget to review on this one and tell which story I should write when this one is done.**

**Love you guys!**

**-Cheyenne**


	23. Chapter 20

**Ok, so this is the 20TH CHAPTER! OMG, I am so happy, thank you for all your support but anyway guess what my birthday is in 12 days and I am excited for that too, and I don't know if I've told you guys but I'll be 12 I think I have only told TwistedHeart23, but it might be on my profile? I don't know but remeber my birthday is the deadline for your vote on which story I should write next so write your votes in with the reviews! And you guys seem to be forgeting that you can ask me any question with your review too, so do that and check out my story on FictionPress, which by the way, thank you for bwing the first person to review and follow and favorite and read, TwistedHeart23!**

**Anyway, enjoy, I do not own Maximum Ride, only Amy!**

Chp.20

''So what happened in there Angel!'' Max exclaimed as we were walking down the sidewalks of New York.

''She asked a total stranger to buy her a 49 dollar bear.'' I say. ''His name is Celeste.'' Angel added.

''And he just agreed out of nowhere.'' Max says.

''Well, I asked him with my mind.'' she says looking up from petting Celeste's hair, ''It's sounds like you sorta made him you it, Ange.'' Gazzy says.

''It's name is Celeste!'' Angel exclaimed, And plus I really wanted Celeste more than anything.'' Wow that just makes it dandy.

_Kids deserve toys, Amy, maybe you deserve one too._

Uh! Seriously you have the worst timing, Voice!

I look over at Max and Fang nod signaling they heard it too, ''We're too old for toys.'' Fang says to me. Gazzy looks at us weirdly, I shrug and he looks away.

Max gives Angel a look that says , 'This is not over.'' and we start walking down the sidewalks again.

''Guys, we're wasting time.'' Max says, ''We need to find the Institute now.'' We nod at her and we get ready to say something when 3 Erasers jump out of an alley.

''Hello, kiddies.'' they snarl.

Max imedietly goes for Angel's arm and I go for Gazzy's and the next thing I know we are running in a diffrent direction.

Max yelled for us to cross the road and Me, Fang, and Max laughed as

Bicyle messenger takes an Eraser out, but then 2 Erasers grabs me and Max ripping us away from Gazzy and Angel's grasp, and running us down an alley.

Fang grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew I was on the ground next too Max, Fang took both of them down! Dang! Never understimate Fang again. Promise number 1.

Fang grabbed us and then I noticed Fang didn't take them down by himself they were already dead before they hit the ground.

''Wait, there dead.'' I say.

Fang was getting ready flip the Erasers into a trash can when he saw 11-00-07. A experation date.

A cop pulls up in and Fang screams, ''Drug Addict!'' and I had to laugh at that.

We ran until Max tripped over something, I look down and there is a box that says, ''Max, Fang, and Amy''

I pick it up and Max says, ''Let's just get to Central Park and then we can open it, I don't have a good feeling right now.'' she says and we start walking to Central Park.

**Sorry I have to stop there it's 10:00 pm and I am tired.**

**You want to know something I had the craziest idea, I was thinking that maybe if you guys like really like my story's and you guys wanted to become real life friends, and you lived in the United States, I could PM you my number, but then I thought, That is a crazy idea but anyway, Review, Favorite, Alert, that will make me happy!**

**-Cheyenne**


	24. AN Important, Another Story Maybe?

Author's Note Real Quick

v

v

v

Ok, so what do you think of this idea,

All of you Amy lover's out there, how bout I start another Maximum Ride story, but I am still going to continue this one, and the other story will be like a totally diffrent plot with Amy in it, so her is the summerie I was thinking about,

For all those Amy lovers out there,

Based after they save the world, Life after Chaos, Everything thing is solved the world is saved and the School is history, atleast they thought, what if one day Fang finds out he has a sister named Amy and Dylan is Amy's perfect other half? And the School is after Amy for some pretty special reason's? Will everything go the way it's planned our does the Chaos never end?

Thatis my summary for that, what do you guys think I all ready wrote the Preface and 3 other chapters of it, do you guys want me to post it on the site or keep all the awesomeness for my own entertainment, tell me in your reviews.

And if you guys want me to post this one, just so you know I will be writing that one and the orginal one I am writing write now and the one you guys are voting for.

And speaking about voting for that story you guys have 7 days until it's over and I start, so keep voting!

Love you guys,

-Cheyenne


	25. Chapter 21

**Hey what's up you guys this is the 21st chp, and I decided, with the help of you guys, I am going to post my other storie that I was talking about , and it is going to be up after I post this chp. so look for that, I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Chp.21

''How exactly can the voice know where we are and see what we see?'' Max asks, as we were on our way to the park.

''Not sure exactly, camera's maybe?'' Fang says.

''That put voices in our heads? I don't think so.'' I say, he shrugs, ''It was worth a guess.''

We go deep into the park until we can't see anything and sit down, I sit inbetween Fang and Iggy, how come I always end up between them two, gosh.

I hand Max the box and she slowly opens it and when she is getting ready to peek inside of it, Gazzy screams, ''Bomb.'' and we all scream and jump to our feet, Gazzy starts to laugh and Max says, ''Gaz, I am going to kill you.''

We sit back down, and Fang pulls Gazzy pver to him and puts a hand over his mouth.

Max opens it to find 3...credit cards?

''Come on that's not even close to a bomb.'' Gazzy says, his word muffled by Fang's hand.

Each one of them has our name on them, ''Well you were complaining about money right-''

''Now you got it.'' Iggy says finishing my sentence.

''Hey Max I was thinking about how you asked how it knew where you were and stuff, maybe it's inside of you?'' I say.

''She has a point, so it hacks into your senses and it knows where you are and what your doing.'' Fang adds.

''Ew, that's gross so it always know _where you are and what you doing,_ you mean even in the-'' Gazzy says before Fang slaps a hand over his mouth again, and I thought Nudge was bad.

I examine the card and Max says, ''How bout' we hit the sack, and tomorrow we try to figure out the password to these things.''

We nod and put our left fists out stacking one on top of the other and pick a tree to sleep in.

I climb up the tree and get on the biggest limb there is and attempt to fall asleep. Attempt.

''Hey, Amy.''

I look around and see Iggy in the other tree beside of me, ''What?'' I say.

He makes a waving gesture to some here, so I do and sit right next to him, ''What?'' I repeat, ''Are you scared?'' he asks.

''Scared of what?''

''Going back.''

''To the Institute?''

''Yeah, I mean I know we haven't been there before but I have a feeling it's going to be worse then the School.''

''I really don't know, I don't really think about it, Are you?''

''A little.'' he says making a half way gesture with his hands, he sets me on his lap and puts his arms around me and I put my arms around his neck and my head on his chest.

''Goodnight.'' he whispers, ''Night.''

**Sorry I ended it right there I am really excited to put that story up and I am going to do that right now so bye.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	26. Chapter 22

**Ok, this is the 22nd chp. hope you enjoy it and I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers on every story that I am making, Thank You! So much I wouldn't have made it this far with out you, and also my birthday is in 2 days and that is when the voting ends for what book I am going to write after this one! So that's that.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chp.22

''It's very unlawful to climb trees in the park.'' a voice yells, waking me up from my slumber, ''Please some down.''

Cops, seriously as if our life wasn't already a mess, sigh.

''We haven't even been in New York like 3 or 4 days and we are already getting caught by the law.'' I mutter, Iggy snickers and I hit his arm, ''It's not funny what do we do now.'' I turn to Max once I end my sentence.

''When we hit the ground, run.'' she says.

''I repeat, Please come down.'' the officer says.

We all jump from our tree limbs at once, startling the officer and run, I look over at Angel who is screaming that she left her stuffed animal, Celeste.

I look back and I see, Jeb!

He picks up the toy ans jumps in a police crusier, we run like no tomorrow and after 5 minutes we don't hear anything, ''Are they gone?" Gazzy silently asks.

Then we hear sirens, perfect.

''Nope.'' Iggy grabs my hand to catch up, sometimes I forget he's blind oops.

We run out into the streets and see a huge church, Max mutters to herself about how cops aren't allowed in them and then nodded at it, ''Let's go.''

We go in and Iggy says, ''It feels so religous.'' Duh, it's a church, I would have said that if we weren't running from cops by hiding in a church.

Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me and Iggy away from the group and towards another group of people, that were praying.

Angel copies what everyone else is doing and puts her head down and looks at me, sigh.

I do the same and Iggy follows, I hear Iggy talk about how he wished he copuld see and how Angel wants Celeste back, and hoe Gazzy wants to be stronger to help the flock and how Nudge wants...parents.

I sigh ans sliently say how I wish we could be save from the School and forever and not have any worry about it, or any bad dreams making us remember the days when it all happened, and how I hope Angel gets Celeste, and some of us get to find our parents and hoping that Iggy gets his vision back.

Then I get a pain in my head like really bad and see thirty-first street, and voices, it goes away after awhile.

Aparently Max and Fang had one to cause he says, ''It was a tall greenish building.''

''Thirty-First street.''

''I saw numbers like the ones on the back of that Erasers, like experation dates.'' Max says.

We gather up everyone and get out of there, even though none of use wanted to leave.

''Thirty-First street.'' Max kept muttering after walking around in circles, ''Where is it?"

**Ok, I am going to stop there make sure to check out my other stories on this site and our sister site, and review and follow and favorite all of them ,plz. Have a good day or night depending on where you live, hope you guys have been liking the story so far, bye.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cheyenne**


	27. The Story Results

**Hey guys what's up? I am so tired, I can't write a chp. today since it's my b-day so I just wanted to say that the Story that you guys voted for me to write next is...drum roll plz...,**

**My Version of Maximum Ride:School's Out Forever.**

**And of course it has Amy! So and trust me there are going to be many twist and turns coming up in the recent book, maybe and the next book, ok Love all you guys!**

**-Birthday Gurl**


	28. I'm SORRY!

**Ok, your going to hate me! But I am putting the story on hold, sorry! School is really getting to me, but I am only holding this one, I would feel but for holding the other one hope you understand, and remember. Questions! You can ask them.**

**Well I am going to go stuff my face in my Math book, bye.**

**But there will probably be a chp. on my other story though, until next time,**

**Cheyenne**


	29. Chapter 23

Okay...What do you want to do? Stab me? Smother me? Well, I decided to start updating the story as you can tell, and I don't know if it's gonna look weird or not because I am now using Note Pad instead of Word Pad...but I know it has been forever, and you guys are probably mad at me...so I am going to try and make it up to you...but I don't know how... Do you guys want me to write you one really big, long chapter?Write you 3 chapters? What do you want me to do? You guys decide what you want me to do, to make it up to you...but until then I am going to leave you guys with this new chapter...:)

Chapter 23(I think?)

''So, what now? I'm confused...'' Iggy says overhearing the rambling going on between Max, Fang, and I. ''I think we know where the Institute is, or something that can help us find it...'' Max says, looking around. ''So, what do we just explore around Thirty-First Street until we come across something like the voices described?'' Fang asks us. ''Sounds like the beginning of a plan.'' I say.

We were all nervous of what was to come at that very moment, ''What if its a trap?'' I say.

Thats when the annoying voice comes along, 'Now why on earth would this be a trap...' Its says devilishly. 'Shut up.' I hiss at it threw my thoughts.

''We will never know until we find out...'' Angel says. We all nod, things are about to get serious...

''We need money, Max.'' Fang says, looking around, still having the paranoid feeling this is a trap like the rest of us. ''I know...but we don't have this god dang password, cause if you don't remember...We kinda stole it from someone!'' she forcefully whispers the last part.

''Actually, we were borrowing...without asking.'' I say. 'Yeah, just like how we borrowed that car...' I think along with my statment.

'' Well, we can atleast try can't we?'' Iggy says from behind me, he says still hanging on to the back of my belt loop. Max nods, ''Yeah, I guess so.''

We walk over to the nearest ATM and try various things like our ages, names, initals, everything, but nothing seemed to work, we gave up whenever the ATM shut down. So, much for trying.

''How bout, 'mother'?'' Angel says as we get to the 6th ATM machine. ''Why mother?'' I ask. She shrugs.

Fang shugs to and says, ''It's worth a shot, put it in.'' Max puts the word in, and we are all surprized when it pops up, WHAT TRANSACTION WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE?

We smile, but then I look at Angel, giving her a questioning look, she shrugs once again and we decide not to dig to deep, and with that Max with drew a couple hundred bucks and started walking.

We walked a couple blocks talking various routes to find that one greenish colored building that was on all of our minds.

Left...left...another left...right, another right. All the way until we got to the East River, and even then with every step, mt breath started to get faster...What if this is a trap? But I knew known of us wanted to think like that since the place we are going to could hold all the answers to our curious minds.

I started rubbing my hands on my jeans, I always do when I am nervous or worried, I practically had a mini-heart attack when I saw the sign that said, 433 EAST THIRTY-FIRST STREET.

Whenever we walked onto the street we saw the greenish building, standing tall, not to far away from us. ''Is this it?'' Nudge asks, we nod and Max turns around to face us, ''So, are you guys ready? We know what could go down? And we are ready for whatever is in there?'' she asks us. We nod, ''I'm ready to figure this out. I can't wait actually.'' Nudge says.

We went inside, went up the steps and through the turning door...it wasn't what we expected and definrtly not an Institute...

Okay, well there you go, don't forget to review, send in a question or favorite, follow, anything...until next time, which will probably be tomorrow or the day after that since I have to update all the other stories I have been slacking on...see ya :)

- Cheyenne


End file.
